Contemporary hard tops having removable window panels such as for a Jeep-type utility vehicle require substantial handwork to place and/or remove the window panels from the vehicle. Further, such systems require substantial space for storing the window panels since each window panel is typically multiple inches thick. Also, a hard top does not provide the open-air environment that is provided by a Jeep-type utility vehicle without a hard top or with a soft top that is in a stored position or removed. In addition, a hard top-soft top combination system requires that the soft top must be placed in a stored position or removed from the vehicle when the hard top is placed on the vehicle. Accordingly, there is a need for improved hard top structures for a vehicle having a roll-bar cage. Further, there is a need for improved techniques for reducing the amount of space required to store the window panels. Also, there is a need for improved techniques to provide an open-air environment without requiring a hard top-soft top combination system. In addition, other desirable features and characteristics of the present disclosure will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and embodiments, taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures and the foregoing technical field and background.
The Background section of this document is provided to place embodiments of the present disclosure in technological and operational context, to assist those of skill in the art in understanding their scope and utility. Unless explicitly identified as such, no statement herein is admitted to be prior art merely by its inclusion in the Background section.